The present invention relates to a travel pack containing a deodorant and a moistened cleansing cloth wrapped separately in a small waterproof foil package.
This product can be used when a person needs to freshen up but a shower is not an option. The person can use the cloth to clean the underarm area and then apply the deodorant. Currently there is no convenient deodorant travel pack available in the market. Traditionally one has to bring along a travel size deodorant and a separate package of moistened wipes or wash cloth and water to clean the underarm area prior to applying the deodorant. A unit dose personal travel pack comprising a deodorant and a moistened cleansing cloth is therefore more convenient and preferable.